Sabaody High: A One Piece AU
by BlueBlazeKing
Summary: What if all the One Piece charcters you know and love grew up in the real world and lived in the same town. Join us as we see Perona Dracule fall in love with cool new guy Law Traflgar in their crazy town.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Day and First Crush

On a early September morning at 7:50 Two teens( a boy and a girl) are riding a bike to make it to school on time.

The girl's name is Perona Dracule who's 5'3 tall with long light-pink and wears in multiple spiral braids on the back of her head . Her school uniform consists of a white collared shirt with a red tie , mini checkered red skirt with black and white striped .

Perona yells to the boy " Not only can you not wake up on time but you have zero sense of direction, I would be surprised if you could make it to school without me".

The boy she was yelling at is her non identical twin Zoro Dracule, who's 5'11 and pretty muscular with green hair in a buzz cut. His school uniform consists of a white collared shirt with a blue tie and blue pants .

Zoro says " Shut up I know how to get there". While saying that Zoro turns right on his bike.

Perona snaps at her brother " What the hell is wrong with you".

Zoro says " what the hell are you shrieking at".

Perona who shifts her weight to force Zoro to turn on his bike says " to get to the school we have to go left not right there's even a sign for it".

Perona points towards a the sign as they get back on route .

Zoro slightly annoyed says " The other way is a lot faster".

Perona shouts in his ear "NO ITS NOT , WE WOULD HAVE GONE DOWN TO THE REC CENTER"

Zoro winces and says " You're a real bitch in the morning ".

As Zoro was chuckling , a loud smack could be heard as they approached the school .

Meanwhile in a classroom several teens are hanging out around their desk.

" Hey Franky , hows that boat you've been working on " says Usopp a guy with a long nose and medium length black woolly hair and the student uniform.

Franky who's stands at 6"2 and extremely muscular built with a light blue pompadour says" " Not that well I almost wrecked the toolshed working on the engine".

Usopp says" Tom and Iceburg most have been pissed ,right".

Frankly groans " You know it , Tom took away my tools and banned me from working for a month, while Ice for brains made me do paperwork at the office".

Luffy D. Monkey a boy with a slim built with shaggy black hair and wears a straw hat and a scar with two stitches under his left eye goes up to his left eye with his tie loose. He walks up to Sanji Vinsmoke a long legged blond with his hair covering his left eye and his right eyebrow forms a spiral going clockwise.

Luffy says " Sanji did you bring any food".

Sanji says " Yeah I made a couple of bentos but only for my 3 goddesses, Nami-Chan , Robin Swan and Miss Perona".

Luffy pouts and says " Stop being stingy and let me eat".

Sanji kicks his friend and reply" No just eat your own food".

In the corner two girls are chuckling at their classmates antics .

Nami Oykot a girl with orange neck length hair says to her friend " Those guys really have a lot of energy , I'm right?"

The other girl is Robin Nico a slender woman with shoulder length black hair and slightly pale skin reply's " Yeah , but I wonder where Zoro and Perona are".

As all those events are going on Zoro and Perona enter the classroom with Zoro having a red hand print on his face.

Perona cheerfully says " Morning everyone hope you had a good Summer".

Luffy , Usopp and Franky were able to tell that Zoro pissed his sister off again .

Sanji gets up and bows to Perona and says " Miss Perona please expect this lunch I made for you".

Perona uncomfortably chuckles " thanks a lot Sanji".

Zoro " Hey , stop trying to flirt with my sister, Dartboard brow" as he pushes Sanji away .

Sanji replies " Don't get in my way , you moss head Siscon".

Zoro snaps and shouts " What did you say bastard".

Before things get more heated Their home room teacher Roy Shanks enter the room . Roy was a tan man with dark red head and 3 scars running down his right eye with a dark green jump suit on .

Roy says " okay settle down now everyone, we have some news to go over ".

Everyone takes their seats with Perona taking a seat in the middle row and second closest aisle to the window. Her brother took a seat on the back corner by the window .

Shanks clears his voice and says" Okay to avoid repeating myself, let me introduce our new transfer student".

Enter a slim man with bags under his yellow eyes and with a cocky grin on his face . Most of his dark hair is covered by a northern-style fur hat, which is white and has a spotted pattern along the bottom and the bill expect his sideburns and goatee.

Before Law could properly introduce himself Luffy flings himself to Law for a bear hug and screams " Tra Guy".

Law somewhat embarrassed that his friend from sleep away camp had tackled him to the ground and shouts " Straw Hat , get off me"

Luffy ignoring Law's request and continue to hug him for 3 minutes until Franky , Zoro and Sanji pull him off.

Law while he gets up and dust his uniform and hat off , says " Okay for those who don't know me , my name is Law Water Trafalgar and I hope we can get to know each other".

Shanks points to the window seat next to Perona and says " Okay Law , you can seat next to Perona who will also be showing you around the school".

Perona raises her hand and ask " Mr. Shanks why do I have to do it , from the introduction it seems Luffy knows Law".

Shanks reply's " Yeah but as you can see Luffy isn't the best choice as a rep for the school, beside if you can get Zoro to his classes you can help anyone".Perona replies " Yeah that does make sense".

Shanks quickly passes pamphlets to down the rows as Law takes his seat by Perona .

As she looks at the boy up close she noticed that he was fairly handsome minus the bags under his eyes. Not only that but with how the light hit him , it was almost like he was an angel.

Perona thinks to herself " Oh god he's hot".

Law notices Perona looking towards him and ask "Um is there something on my face and are you okay, you're face is all red".

Perona internally screams " oh god this is so embarrassing , not only to be caught looking at him but blushing as well".

Perona whispers "I'm fine , just looking at the court yard".

Law thinks for a moment then says " Alright".

Throughout the first half of the day Perona couldn't help looking at the transfer student. Whenever he wasn't paying attention she would steal a glance as long as possible without being caught by anyone. Even when talking with him she could barely look directly at him without blushing red.

During Lunch, Law spends his time with Luffy and the others while Perona was with her friends.

As she kept looking towards Law she felt something she has never felt before. She just couldn't keep her eyes off him.

One of Perona's friend , Vivi Nefertari, tried to get the girl to pay attention. Vivi was girl with long wavy light blue hair tied in a ponytail .

Vivi was waving her hand in front of her friend's face while saying " hello earth to Perona".

Nami sighs " well looks like she's crushing hard on the new guy , right Robin".

Robin replies " Yeah she's almost as bad as Hancock"

The three look towards the other girl looking towards the same table as Perona with the same longing eyes , but this girl was looking at Luffy instead.

This girl was Hancock Boa , she has been deemed the most beautiful girl in the school , possibly the whole town with her long black hair that goes past her waist , her porcelain like skin and sapphire blue eyes. Her tall stature and long legs had especially made men go wild just to catch a glimpse of her.

Nami who starts to get annoyed at this gets up from her seat and karate chop the two girls fantasizing and angrily says " wake up you 2".

Hancock after recovering from the chop replies " what was that for Nami".

Nami sighs while answering " you too are drooling over those two and it's starting to creep the rest of us out".

Perona panicking says " Shut up , I'm not drooling over anyone".

Vivi enters the conversation " Sorry Perona , but you seem to be crushing pretty hard on Law".

Robin says " So what do you see in him Perona".

Perona sighs and gives her answer " I don't know the exact reason right now it's just there's something about him that I find strangely attractive".

Robin thinks for a second and ask Perona " Do you mind standing toward me".

Perona slight confused says " Okay" as she stand towards her friend .

Robin smiles and says " good luck" as she pushes Perona towards Law's table.

Perona stumbles over towards the guy's table while thinking about how embarrassing she must looks.

But to make matters worse is that she ended up right into Law's lap.

Law confused at what just happened says " Nice for you to slip on by".

Sanji pissed at what just happened says " hands off her , you bastard".

Law trying to explain " Calm down Sanji".

Zoro sighing " Did you need anything, Sis".

Perona gets up from Law's lap and tries to compose herself .

Perona stutters as she tries to make up an excuse .

Zoro , Luffy , Franky and Usopp begin to chuckle at this until Nami stands slaps the four across the face.

While berating the four guys their friend Tony "Chopper " Kureha had just got his lunch. Chopper was almost 14 years old at that point but due to being extremely smart for his age and his parents working at the school , he was allowed to move up a couple of grades.

Chopper was fairly small in comparison with his fellow classmates with golden tan skin. He would even wear a blue cap that has a ring of dots around the circle, while the cap has buckles hanging from it with his school uniform.

Chopper was scared about what he had just witnessed and almost drop his lunch bag on the floor .

Sanji and Law tries to calm his young friend down to try to avoid drawing attention from the lunch room but it was too late .

Perona is even more nervous as it seems every student in the school had their eyes on her.

Perona figures out what to say " I came here to remind Zoro that we have to run a couple of errands after school".

Luffy with the a slap mark on his face says " Yeah Zoro wouldn't remember if you didn't tell him".

Sanji also says " True plus that idiot has zero sense of direction , but he is good at carrying stuff around".

Zoro pissed at being insulted by his friends and being slapped twice today say" Alright".

We cut near the end of the day with Chopper, Zoro , Perona , and Law are in the Music Room with Kid and Killer .

Eustass Kid is a guy with light skin and bright red hair, resembling flames. His nose has a particular shape, being quite pointed and having little protrusions on both sides. He wears his a pair of studded, square shaped goggles on his forehead with the standard uniform.

Leo " Killer" Kira was a tall guy with wild blonde hair that extends down to his back and a blonde goatee . He always has a plain, white and light-blue striped full-head helmet with many rows of holes in it, attached to his hip .

Their music teacher Brook Sinclair was a very tall and lean man with a black Afro. Before settling down he was a famous musician by the name of Soul King. He says after a while being a famous musician was a pain and decided to inspire the next generation of musicians .

As he told the class they had the rest of the period to talk amongst themselves , Law and Chopper were talking to each other.

Chopper says " So your biological parents were doctors".

Law replies " Yeah but when I was ten they passed away along with my sister".

Chopper starts to get teary eyed after hearing this and says " I'm sorry I didn't want to remind you of such a memory".

Law nervously trying to calm him down says" It's okay , plus my foster family is pretty cool".

Chopper says " Yeah aren't you brother with Koby right , then why are you only now transferred here".

Law say" Well I was in this private academy on a scholarship, then I asked if I could finish high school here and they agreed."

Chopper was amazed at his new friend and could see them hanging out a lot talking about science and medicine.

Then Chopper feels something soft hits his head . He turns around and sees Perona point towards to crumbed up piece of paper. Chopper also notice her mouthing " don't let anyone see".

But as he sees this Killer picks the note up and Chopper could hear Perona silently screaming .

Chopper panicking ask" Hey Killer can you pass that to me".Killer response " Okay little buddy".

Chopper recovers the note and starts to read it. The note goes as follows " Chopper can you see if Law is interested in dating and if so what type of girl is he into".

Chopper could tell that she was in love with Law so he decided to help like any good friend would.

Chopper sighs and asks" So Law are you in a relationship".

Law is slightly confused by this as Chopper seemed to be the last person to ask him this . Law answered " Well I was dating a girl but I broke up with her at the end of June".

Chopper then ask him " So what girls are you into".

Kid laughs at this and says " Chopper it seems you started to get into romance , congrats".

Chopper says " Kid this isn't about me , I'm just talking with Law about stuff".

Killer comments " What about that Milky girl , you seem a lot different around her than the other girls in our class".

Chopper " I don't know what you're talking , sure she has amazingly soft hair , a wonderful voice and is super cute but that doesn't mean I have a crush on her you idiots".

Law , Kid and Killer laugh at what just happened with Chopper trying to hide his face under his hat.

Law lifts Chopper's head up and tells him " As long as the girl is a nice and understanding person it's all good , though I do think pig tails are kinda cute".

Kid and Killer have weird smiles on his face and say in unison " Alright , new guy".

The bell rings as Perona and Zoro leave on their bike to a sweet spot downtown called Hakuriki Town .

The owner of the shop was Katakuri Charlotte who was a tall muscular man with short spiky crimson hair and two symmetric scars on both sides of his face. He has sharp, intense, crimson eyes, highly arched eyebrows, and prominent lower eyelashes under each eye. While his appearance is intimidating many people who know him see he's a friendly guy and is even pals with Luffy .

Katakuri hears the door opens and says " Welcome to the shop , you two".

Perona happily ask the tall early 30 year old " How's it going Katakuri , is Pudding here".

A girl around the same height of Perona with reddish brown eyes and has light brown hair styled with pigtails in the back and side-swept bangs in the front from the back of the shop. She was wearing her usually chef outfit which includes a chef's hat , an apron and knee-length dark-colored skirt.

Pudding says " Perona how's it going and how's Sanji".

Katakuri and Zoro say at the same time " Still obsessed over Dartboard brow , I see".

Perona ask " Well Katakuri can I borrow you're sister for a bit".

Katakuri say" Sure it's a slow day so you two can go upstairs to talk".

The two girls move up to the spacious two bed one bathroom apartment that is stationed on second floor. The living area is filled with boxes for Pudding's room .

Perona ask " So you'll be back in school next week right".

Pudding responses " Yeah after competing in that cooking show for the past several months, it's great to be home, plus Katakuri told me I could move here and help at the shop".

Perona says" That's great but can you do me a huge favor ."

Pudding " Anything for my bestie , so what is it".

Perona shyly says " There's this guy I really like who just moved here and Chopper told me he likes pigtails, so I thought you could help me-"

Pudding squees at the news her best friend is in love with a guy and says" Don't worry I'll help in any way possible".

Later around 5 o'clock Law was at his house about to walk his dog Bepo, when his foster father Rosinante Donquixote enter the door.

Rosinante was tall man with fair skin am, unkempt blonde hair that came close to his eyes , which were sharp, reddish-brown . He works as private eye detective is known by many as accident prone.

As he tried to come in to hug his adopted son he tripped over the carpet and face planted into the floor.

Bepo jumped up while Law telling his adopted father" Still the same as ever, Dad".

Rosinante gets up off the floor and hugs his son " How was your first day of school son".

Law replies " Well it was good plus I made some new friends".

From the kitchen Rosinante' wife and Law's foster mother , Hina Donquixote voice could be heard saying " Nice to see you home ,Honey".

Hina is a tall and slim woman with straight, waist-length pink hair that she wears in a middle part. She has dark brown eyes and wears red lipstick. she wore a burgundy-purple two-piece suit over a white blouse, as well as dark brown shoes and a pair of dark gloves. Hina was a policewoman who met Rosinante during their time at the police academy .

Hina hugs and gives her husband a kiss and ask " Seems you lit yourself on fire today".

Rosinante gasped , while Law asked " How could you tell".

Hina laughed while saying " If he doesn't come home with his dark cowl then he probably set it on fire while smoking."

Rosinante " Right on the target , honey".

Law goes out and while going to the park he noticed Zoro and Perona waking out the shop across the street . But he realized something was different about Perona. Her hair was tied into two pigtails with black and white flower hairpins. Law felt his heart skipping a beat and his face getting beet red. The only thing Law could think was " She's so damn cute".

—————————————————————-

Okay that's the end of Chapter one, comment on how you feel about the story and expect Chapter 2 soon .


	2. Chapter2

One piece fanfic

Chapter 2

Law Water D Trafalgar was a young man born from family of doctors. His father was the director of a fairly large hospital , while Law's mother was a well known pediatrician. At the age of three his sister Lani was born.

Law had always wanted to become a doctor, this got to a point where he would catch frogs and attempt to dissect them. After the fourth mangled frog corpse , Law's father decided to teach his son every thing he knew about medicine to one day work side by side with his son.

Yet all this changed on a very stormy night. Law had been accepted into a prep school for a full scholarship, so his dad took the family out for dinner. On the ride bike a drunk driver crashed into the family's car. The next thing Law could remember was walking up in a hospital room but it looked different from the one his dad ran. A doctor came in surprised at him walking up told him what happened.

His family had died in the crash but he had miraculously survived with only being in a coma for 3 days and being wheelchair bound for the month or so. Law had felt many emotions upon hearing the news. Angry towards the drunk who crashed into them, sadness at the lost of his parents and sister. But worse of all Law felt loneliness as he didn't have any immediate family who could take care of him.

Only his paternal grandparents were still alive but they were too old to take care of a child and his parents were only children. He felt truly alone in the cruel world that took away his parents and sister.

The next day the young boy would find out he was adopted by a police family from several counties away. They had been good friends with Law's parents and even had a child Law's age . So when they heard the news they wanted to help the boy as much as possible.

Though most of Law's time was away from his adapted family , he grew to love them as if they were his own.

All of these moments lead Law while walking his White Shepherd, Bepo to see Perona having her hair in twin tails

Law doesn't really know why exactly but for some odd reason he finds girls that wear their hair in twin tails extremely cute.

Law then realize his face is probably as a strawberry so he tries to hide his face with his hat and walk away without attracting any attention.

At the door to his house he runs into his adopted brother Koby.

Koby was young man who had shaggy pink hair inherited from his mother ,with a bright patterned bandanna tied to his forehead and round framed glasses.

Koby ask his brother "Sup Law how was your first day at a new school"

Law responds " Good so how was your date with Rebecca "

Koby blush at this comment "We're not dating , me and Rebecca are just good friends who meet through Luffy."

Law smirks while telling his brother " Whatever you say" as he chuckles a bit

Koby then replies " Man when you have a crush on someone, I'm gonna teases you twice as much as you do"

This stuck a cord as Law tensed up after processing the words Koby said.

Law decides to play it off by chuckling and goes inside for dinner .

Around the same time Zoro and Perona were having dinner with their father.

Mihawk Dracule is a tall lean man with black hair, a short beard, mustache and sideburns that point upwards. His strangely colored red eyes gave him the nickname Hawk Eyes from his friends and wears a golden crucifix pendant around his neck.

After a sip of wine Mihawk ask his children " How was your first day back , kids".

Perona replies to her father " It was pretty good, caught up with my friends and Pudding is even back in town".

Mihawk says " that's great honey and Zoro since the school didn't call me , I can assume you had a good day as well". Perona laughs as Zoro grunts at his Dad's comment .

Zoro then ask " By the way Perona , why did you ask Pudding to change your hair style".

Perona blushes as she answers " I just felt like changing up my appearance nothing more"

After another sip of wine Mihawk ask his daughter " What's the guy's name , Zoro".

Zoro looking confused " Why would you think there's a guy involved in this , dad".

Mihawk then says " Because Perona is in love and learned what hairstyle he likes the best". After a twirling his glass for a third sip he continued to explain his logic " Perona is too shy to ask they guy directly so she most likely asked a friend of yours who is close with this boy "

Perona is shocked at how accurate her father is in his deductions but that's to be expected from a former interrogation officer .

Mihawk looks at his children while saying " Since Zoro didn't know he's out, Sanji would be too jealous to help, Luffy is too dense and a wildcard for something like romance, So you picked either Franky , Usopp or Chopper. But most likely she picked Chopper due to her being closer to him than the other 2".

Zoro ask " Man you got all of that just from her change in hairstyle ".

Mihawk answers " As a father something like this is rather simple. Now Zoro are there any boys who interacted with you , Perona and Chopper ".

Zoro realize who fits the description and says " You have a crush on Law".

Perona is embarrassed that her dad and brother found out her crush the same day she meet him.

Mihawk ask " So who is this Law fellow, did he just move into town"

Zoro answers " Kinda of , He's Koby adoptive brother ".

Mihawk hums as he replies " So he's Rosinante boy, it's been a while since we've last talked".

Perona realize what her father might do says " Wait don't do what I think you might do".

Mihawk gets up from the table and grabs the landline phone in the living room to make a call

Meanwhile during dinner at Law's house the phone starts to ring.

Law gets up from the table and says " I'll get it " as he goes to the kitchen.

Law answers the phone " Hello this is the Donquixote house , to whom may I be speaking to ".

Mihawk says " Oh you must be Law , do you mind handing the phone to Corazon and tell him it's Mihawk ".

Law is somewhat confused but remembers Corazon was a nickname for Rosinante and replies " Sure thing"

Law gives the phone to his foster dad and says " Someone named Mihawk is asking for you "

Rosinante perks up when he heard that name as he grabs the phone from Law's hand and says " Hawk eyes long time no see".

While talking to Rosinante Mihawk is pushing his daughter away with little to no effort.

Mihawk says " It's been a while since we've last talked , so why don't we have a dinner party at my place on Sunday, does 5:40 sound good".

Rosinante answers " Sure no problem, I'll see you then".

Mihawk hangs up the phone as his daughter shouts " Why did you have to do that ".

Mihawk answers " You have to tackle things such as love head on ".

Perona says " Sure but to invite his entire family there is so embarrassing ".

Zoro says " Well don't worry because you'll scare him off soon enough "

The sound of Perona's slap could be heard by Killer and Kid from the next neighborhood

Kid ask while looking around " I wonder What the hell was that noise"

Killer " that is the sound of an idiot's punishment".

Kid then says " Oh yeah Zoro lives not to far from here."

The next day in Shank's classroom

Shanks writes the following phrase " First Partner Project" on the skateboard

Shanks says " Okay students , for you're first project it will be a team building exercise, I have randomly assigned partnerships to build trust among one another "

Shank switches to the next slide to show the following partnerships

Hiyori - Zoro

Luffy- Hancock

Milky- Rebecca

Killer-Usopp

Law-Perona

Franky-Koby

Kid - Robin

Vivi- Nami

Porche - Chopper

Sanji- Pudding

A lot of the pairings were pretty surprising to people they got and how they would work together .

Shanks tells his students " Basically you will have until not this but next Friday to get to know you're partner and take a quiz too see how well you know one another."

Before Sanji could raise his hand Shanks replies " Don't worry Mr Vinsmoke I have Pudding's address so you can still start around the same time as everyone else".

Sanji replies as his question was answered before he could ask it" oh thanks for taking that into consideration ".

The bell rings as everyone gets up from their seats

Shanks says " Okay try to start as soon as possible everyone and see you tomorrow".

During gym class the gym teacher

Buggy McFarland , slim blue-haired man with an appearance resembling that of a clown . The big, red nose on his face is, in fact, his real nose.

Buggy yells " Okay students , it's time to run laps, for 15 minutes".

A couple students groan at this as it was 80 degrees outside and no wind so it wasn't very relaxing.

Perona while jogging meets up with Hiyori

Hiyori is a slim woman of average height. She has long teal hair that reaches her waist and blue eyes that are distinctively slanted at an upward angle. She wore her hair down with her bangs covering her forehead . For gym she tied her hair up into a ponytail and wore the school's gym uniform of shorts and a tee shirt.

Perona ask" So you must be excited you know with the project and all ".

Hiyori replies " So should you since you got partnered with Law"

Perona says " So I've been wondering something Hiyori , why are you in love with my idiot of a brother "?

Hiyori replies as she blushes " Well he rescued me from being assaulted from 3 grotesque men . He looked so handsome while doing it I feel in love instantly ".

Perona somewhat impressed at this story ask " That makes a lot of sense , but that brother of mines is as dense as Luffy ".

Hiyori says " Yeah but with this project we have a chance to get closer with our respected crushes".

Perona says "You know my family is having a dinner party with Law's this Saturday, maybe I could ask if you could join us".

Hiyori squeals at the idea of eating dinner with Zoro and replies "Thank you future sister in law".

Perona awkwardly giggles at this comments and continues to jog.

Later during Lunch Hancock is trying to talk with Luffy about the project.

Hancock nervously ask " Luffy what are you're hobbies"?

Luffy while scarfing down his lunch says " Well a lot of things , eating food especially Sanji's cooking and goofing off with the guys and my brothers , normal stuff like that".

Hancock while blushing says "Oh yeah I forgot you have two brothers".

Luffy smiles as he replies " Yeah they graduated last year and go to the college at the next town over".

Hancock excitingly says " Wow it must be nice to have two brothers , especially since you seem so close".

Hancock had just thought of an amazing idea after hearing about Luffy's family . Hancock says " How about after school we go to your house to work on the project more".

Luffy without a second thought says " Sure no problem, just follow me on the way there".

Those ten words felt like magic to Hancock as she felt pure bless at the idea of not just walking home with Luffy but meeting his family

Hancock blushing red all over while stuttering " S...s-ure thing Luffy".

As this was happening Zoro , Law and Chopper were at the courtyard trying to bandage the head injury Zoro got from his sister.

Law ask " Chopper you got any Rubbing alcohol in your medical bag"

Chopper replies" Yeah "as he hands the rubbing alcohol and a cloth to Law.

While applying the rubbing alcohol Zoro winces at the sizzling sensation at his wound while saying " That stings".

Chopper sighs as he says" Well then stop pissing Perona off, my mom is tired of treating your wounds , so it's my job now".

Law surprised as he comments " Wow I didn't know you could get this angry Chopper ".

Zoro while Chopper starts wrapping the gauze around the green haired teens says " Yeah he gets like this when we get hurt recklessly ".

Chopper ask Zoro " Is this too tight or you need me to loosen the gauze"?

Zoro replies " Naw it's perfect, thanks for always doing this for me Chopper ".

Chopper pouts before saying " Just try to get hurt less often , my mom might let you back in the nurse office then".

Zoro chuckles as he replies " Sure thing man , but I can't control my sister's emotions ".

Law then ask " So how did you get that injury Zoro , you were fine earlier today".

Zoro tells Law " She threw a stapler and other school supplies at my head ".

Law somewhat perplexed at this statement ask " Does this happen all the time or is this a rare occasion"?

Zoro with a straight face says " Well not to this extent , but a slap or two is normal , and Chopper you should probably work with your partner on the project ".

Chopper with a slightly confused look on his face very cautiously says " Sure no problem " as he walks off to the cafeteria.

Law ask " So I heard our families are going to be hanging out on Sunday ".

Zoro before he answers Hiyori and Perona walk up to the two guys.

Perona somewhat reluctantly apologize to Zoro by saying " I'm sorry for hitting you with a stapler "

Zoro very hesitant says " Yeah these things happens".

Perona then says " So Zoro since Hiyori is your partner for the project I thought why not invite her to the dinner on Sunday, get to know one another ".

Zoro replies " Sure as long as you tell dad he probably doesn't mind one more person ".

Hiyori while hiding her beet red face says " Thank you for having me , and also would you like to talk about our project together ".

Zoro somewhat reluctantly says " Alright , no problem , let's meet up after school

After hearing this Hiyori fainted in Perona's arms

Zoro with a confused look on his face ask " Does she does this all the time".

Perona somewhat reluctant replies " Every now and then , also Law do you want to join these two during their project, Zoro has no direction so it's best if I stay with him".

Law chuckles then says " Sure no problem".

After school Sanji is looking for Katakuri's shop downtown

Sanji while thinking to him" There it is " as he sees the shop's logo and comments " Her sibling must be really cute to have this logo".

Sanji opens the door to see Katakuri wearing a cute cat apron saying " Sup Sanji ".

Sanji somewhat disrupted at this scene asks " Hey is Pudding here".

Katakuri visibly angered yells " What the hell do you want with my sister , you damn womanizer ".


	3. Chapter3

OP fanfic 3

All Sanji and Katakuri could do were stare each other down for 5 minutes until Pudding came downstairs

Pudding says " Sanji it's good to see you again , come on upstairs"

While Pudding was dragging Sanji upstairs, Katakuri somehow said with his stare " make a move toward my sister and your dead ".

All Sanji could do was stick his tongue out to the guy until he got hit in the forehead by a jellybean.

As Sanji went upstairs he said " So how was your time during that cooking show".

Pudding says " It was a pretty good time , I only got to the final five but still good".

Sanji says " Yeah I tried that recipe for your Chocolate Covered Checkerboard Cake and it truly tasted delicious ".

Pudding said " Really well I'm flattered so how's things with you're family ".

Sanji says " Well my dad is starting to accept my dream as a chef but my siblings ,expect for Niji and Reiju are still assholes".

Pudding says " I understand , expect for Katakuri and couple others , no one expects my dream of being an actress or pastry chef".

Sanji says" Well don't worry you already have a shop plus that show will make it more likely for you to get your food into the acting world".

Pudding says " Thanks well let's start with the project".

Sunday night with Law , Perona and Zoro

Law says " So when you were young you had a stuffed bear that you carried everywhere ".

Perona says " Well almost because I would force Zoro to carry it everyone and then. But after a while he ripped it in half".

Law laughs and says " Yeah I feel Zoro would have done that".

Zoro says " You idiots know I'm right here and you're still talking ".

Perona ask " So any memories with you and Koby".

Law says " Well one day at the beach I buried him from toe to neck in sand as my dog Bep licked his face ".

Zoro says slightly annoyed " You guys are purposely annoying me now aren't you".

As the two kept talking Zoro left the room without them knowing. He saw his dad cleaning up while he said " Thanks for the food pops".

Mihawk says " It nothing and that Hiyori girl is quite a catch".

Zoro throws a rag at his dad and says " It not like that , she just my project partner".

A loud thump from Perona's room and As Mihawk went to see what happened he saw Law over Perona on the floor.

Law sees Zoro and Mihawk as he says " Wait this looks bad but I can explain".

Mihawk smiles as he walked towards his daughter and seemingly with little to no effort flung Law towards the wall.

Perona surprised at what happens said " That sound , it seemed to hurt a lot".

Mihawk while massaging his arm said " Man my arm been bothering my lately , almost like I had to fight a ferocious beast".

Zoro opened the door to see Law passed out and says " Well time to call Chopper".

The next day Zoro and Law were talking with Chopper and Killer

Law says " Chopper thanks for helping me out last night".

Chopper said I wouldn't have gotten there if I wasn't with Killer so thank him".

Killer says " It's no problem always willing to help my friends out".

Law then says " And Zoro i was trying to explain that Perona tripped and while I tried to stop her fall I got dragged down"

Zoro says " Yeah but your explanation was slower than my dad's wrath".

As they made their way through the courtyard the four saw the courtyard was filled students.

Law asked" Hey guys what's with the commotion ".

Zoro says" Yeah it would be about that time right Chopper".

Chopper says" Yeah it's usually every 2 or 3 weeks so it's about time for it".

Law says" Stop being vague about what 'that' is and tell me what it is".

Killer says " There's this guy called Cavendish who's considered to be a prince to almost all the girls in the school , usually once or twice a month a girl decides to confess to him".

Chopper adds " Rumors have it he was expelled from his old school because due to all the girls loving him it ended up causing a huge fight from the male population ".

Zoro says " Come on Chopper that's just something Usopp told you".

The group pushed through the crowd and saw the girl confessing to Cavendish was named Sharlia .

Zoro said " Hey doesn't she remind you of someone".

Killer says " Her name is Sharlia and she's the younger sister of Charlos ".

Zoro realized and said " Oh god there's more than one of that asshole".

Law ask " Okay can you guys explain what's going on".

Chopper said " Long story short , Luffy punched her brother because the brother was in Kid's words 'An arrogant spoiled shit'. But we never thought he had siblings".

Killer says while pointing at the girl " Look she's about to speak".

Sharlia confidently says " Cavendish , out of all the men in this school you are the most handsome ".

Cavendish with an arrogant smirk says " Well that's obvious but I'll allow you to go on".

Sharlia says " As the most handsome I'll allow you to take me out on a date this weekend".

After Cavendish gives out a slight chuckle , he says " You are right that I'm handsome but I refuse to go out with you".

Sharlia says " But why I'm honestly the more beautiful than Hancock and I'm the richest girl at school".

Cavendish with a look of hatred he says " While you may be the richest , you are far from the fairest, both physically and spiritually ".

Sharlia dashed out of the courtyard crying as the only true friends Cavendish have Suleiman and Bartolommeo broke through the crowd.

Bartolommeo said " Come on Cabbage you have to stop breaking these girls' hearts".

Suleiman adds " Cavendish's schedule would be too busy if he accepted each request ".

Cavendish says " Plus all these girls only care about my looks , rather than what's inside".

Barto said " That your a pompous asshole with a rose fetish".

Cavendish slaps Barto's head and said " No you rooster punk, to see underneath my good looks that I'm just a person ".

As the bell rang Luffy saw Zoro and the rest of the group and says " Hey guys , Law what's with the bandages I thought that was Zoro's style".

Law and Zoro says " Being beat up isn't a fashion statement you dumbass".

Chopper surprised thought " Wow these two think alike ".

Luffy says " Alright and do you guys know where Robin is".

Killer said " She should be with Kid in the library but what do you need Robin for".

Luffy says " Since she's the smartest person I know she can answer a question for me".

Zoro said " Alright guys let's go to the library ". As Zoro and Law walked off. Killer stopped the two and put his hands on each of their shoulder

Killer said " Law , Zoro has terrible directions , the library is in the other direction".

As the five made their way to the library they saw Kid and Robin discussing their project .

Luffy said " Hey Robin I have something to ask you".

Kid said " StrawHat can't you see were in the middle of a project".

Robin said " It's okay Kid, now Luffy what did you need to ask me".

Luffy said " We'll Hancock asked me out on a date yesterday and I don't know what that means".

Zoro, Law , Kid, Chopper and even Killer shouted " What the hell".

Robin tells Luffy " You see Luffy , a date is when two people get together for an activity when the possibility of romance between them ".

Luffy rubs his head and says " Alright but will there be any meat on this date".

After chuckiling a bit Robin says " If you ask Hancock you can have meat during the date".

Luffy excitingly exclaims " Alright I'm stoked for this date".

Zoro says " Robin how are you not shocked by this ".

Robin replies " Well it's obvious she would've asked him eventually , plus did you expect he would've known what a date was".

Zoro looks to see his Strawhat friend getting dragged out of the Library for loudly chanting ' Meat, Meat'.

Zoro sighs and says " Yeah you're right and Kid sorry we've disturbed you".

Kid says " No it's alright seeing that was worth it".

Law asked " Zoro what would you do if someone asked your sister out".

Zoro says " I would pray for the sorry bastard who would have to deal with her".

Law gulps and says " Zoro , I'm the sorry bastard that wants to go out with your sister".

Last chapter of the decade , see you in 2020


	4. Chapter4

One piece 4

While walking down the halls chatting with Chopper , Law noticed his phone was ringing. As Law checked the phone , he realized it was a news report from the school's website .

Chopper said " Oh yeah it would be about that time for a broadcast".

Law confused asked " What do you mean by broadcast".

Chopper says " Just keep watching and you'll see what I mean".

On the screen were two people started talking . One was male another female

The male said " Good morning Sabaody High , this is your favorite DJ , Scratchman Appo -".

The female cut him to say " And I'm your lovely idol Ann , we're here to announce the top 3 ranked boys and girls of our school".

Appo says " At number 3 for us guys is Basil Hawkins , still find it weird girls like the gothic type".

Ann says " Well I can't understand why guys are into our 3rd place choice for girls , Charlotte Pudding".

Appo replies " If you remember she did pretty well during that cooking show , so her ratings increased".

Ann says " Fair point , but even more surprising is our 2nd place guy , who before was our crown prince for a year straight , Cavendish ".

Appo laughs and says " Well looks like our number one guy is going to be hunted down by not just fan girls but the prince himself".

Ann cuts in and says " Sadly I'm still only second place , seriously I'm miles more beautiful than Boa Hancock".

Appo cries "Ann you just spoiled the audience , now they know who won".

As Ann pouts she replies " Well it's not like anyone would be surprised at the results".

Appo thinks for a moment and says " Fair point and for our new hottest guy at Sabody High is Law Trafalgar".

Law shouts " Wait did they just say my name".

From the other side a school , someone shouted " Where is Law".

Chopper said " Law you should run".

Law confused says " Why , what did I do wrong".

Then Cavendish had ran towards Law at breakneck speed and delivered a jump kick to Law's face.

Cavendish said " No one is more handsome than me , so you must die". He began to repeatedly punch Law in the face

Law said " Chopper talk some sense into this guy".

Chopper replied " I can't when he gets like this he doesn't listen to reason".

After 30 seconds, Bartolommeo and Suleiman arrived on the scene.

Barto said " Looks like he didn't take the news well"

Suleiman grabbed Cavendish off Law as the prince said " Let me go , I must be the best".

Suleiman said " Don't worry , by the next list you'll be number one again".

As the they left Barto said " Sorry about that you two , he psychotic about this type of shit".

Chopper told Barto " Sorry but I think he's knocked out , so can you help me get him to my mom's office".

Taking the unconscious Law on his shoulders Barto said " Sure thing little dude".

An hour later , Law woke up in the nurse office and sees the school nurse and Chopper's guardian Dr. Kureha

Kureha said while snickering " Looks like our school's newest prince is finally awake".

Law asked " So does everyone watch that broadcast".

Kureha replies saying " It's very good entertainment , plus you owe me for closing up the office".

Law slightly confused asked " Why would you have to close the nurse's office".

Kureha laughed and told the boy " Because you may have been ravaged by the loads of fan girls you've gained in the last hour".

Law while looking at his phone noticing the many messages from his phone . He said " In just one hour I've gotten 58 love confessions".

After taking a swig from her cup , the doctor says said " Plus some girls are probably writing love letters and placing them in your lockers as we speak".

Chopper with Luffy came into the room and said " Law your getting pretty popular after become our school's prince".

Luffy chuckled and told Law " Yeah some girls gave us some food for your number".

Law grabbing Luffy and Chopper by the collar while shouting " You guys betrayed me for some food".

Chopper replied as he showed Law some candy " You can have some if you want".

Law puts Chopper down and then punch Luffy with his newly freed hand.

Law said " God damn it how am I going to confess my feelings now".

Chopper said " Wait you're in love with someone , who is it".

With a slight blush on his face Law said " It's obvious I'm in love with Perona".

Luffy with a shocked face said " Whaaaaat , you're in love with Zoro's sister , does Zoro knows".

Law said " Well-

(Flashback to the end of last chapter)

Law gulps and says " Zoro , I'm the sorry bastard that wants to go out with your sister".

Zoro starts to crackup laughing and before he could reply was dragged out of the library.

( Back to the present)

Law continued " He didn't say no".

Kureha asked " So why can't you ask Perona out ".

Law sighed and said " Because I don't want these fan girls to kill her and what if she doesn't feel the same".

Chopper trying to keep his mouth shut said " You can't let that stop you from trying at least".

Luffy while picking his nose adds " Yeah man all you have to do is ask her out , it's pretty simple".

Law somewhat agitated says " You're right Luffy , even though you're disgustingly picking your nose , you have a point".

Luffy puts the hand he was picking his nose with and placed his hand on Laws shoulder. Luffy said " No problem Tra".

Law shouted after punching Luffy in the jaw" Don't wipe your buggers on me asshole".

Later with Perona with Hiyori and Nami.

Perona sighed as she says " It's not fair , I've had a crush on his first ".

Hiyori says " Yet now that he's the top of the ranks , all of the fan girls and tramps are coming out of the woodworks".

Nami asked " Hey do you know where Pudding is".

Hiyori says " Due to her popularity she's hiding away from the jocks".

Pudding sneaks up to Hiyori and says " Luckily I found away to give them the slip".

Perona says " Pudding what should I do , if I confess now Law would think I'm just a fan girl ".

Pudding thinks for a moment and says " Don't worry , I know he'll understand your feelings are genuine".

Hiyori says " Plus none of those girls are as beautiful as you".

Perona says " Thank you , I'm going to ask him out".

Later with Law , Luffy ,Chopper and Kid.

Kid ask " So why the hell am I here again ".

Luffy says " Tra-guy needs his friends here so I grabbed you ".

Chopper says " Plus Cavendish wants to kill Law at this point".

As the four made a turn at the hall way they bumped into Zoro.

Zoro asks " So are you really in love with my sister".

Law gulps and says " More than anything , possibly since I first laid my eyes on her".

Zoro sighs and he says with a smirk " Then make sure to keep her happy. If I hear you did anything bad to her , I'll kill you".

Law says " Don't worry , if I did anything like that I would kill myself".

Chopper ask " So where do you think the girls are"?

Zoro says " They should still be at the lunchroom, if we hurry you should be able to do it before the bell rings" .

As they rush towards the cafeteria Kid noticed Zoro was gone and says " Well we lost Zoro , even though he was right next to us".

Luffy slams the door open and shouts " Hey Perona , Law got something to tell you".

Law punches Luffy and says " What the hell Luffy , I wanted to do this privately ".

In the corner of the room Ann says " Are you hearing this Appo , do you think this is what I think it is".

Appo says " This can only be a declaration of love from the school's new heart throbs. Yo Bao Huang , are you recording this".

Bao Huang with her camera already rolling gives Appo the thumbs up.

Perona gets up from her table and shyly ask " Um what did you want to talk about Law".

As Law looks into Perona's eyes all he could think was " She's too cute , I don't think I can do this".

Behind Perona , Law could see Luffy , Kid and Chopper we're mouthing " Go for it" as Kid and Zoro gave him a thumbs up.

Law takes a deep breath and says " Perona since the day , probably even the moment I meet you , I knew you were special. You're cute , smart and overall just an amazing person. What I want to say is that I -".

Before Law knew it Cavendish struck him with a jump kicks as he says " Damn you Trafalgar you'll pay for taking the spotlight away from me".

While falling from the kick , Law accidentally flipped a tray of food into Cavendish's face.

Zoro grabs Luffy and says " Don't say it Luffy".

Kid and Luffy screech at the top of the lungs " FOOD FIGHT "!!

At that second students began throwing food all over the cafeteria as all Law could think was " I hate this school's news broadcast ".


End file.
